


My Angel

by teatearsandbbc



Series: My Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dean didn't realize he called Cas his angel and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time for Everything

5 times Dean didn’t realize he called Cas his angel, and the one time he did.

The diner in a tiny Midwest town sat on a street corner, a neon sign buzzing like flies in the window.  It had been there as far back as anyone could remember.  So long, in fact, that it had become a part of the landscape, as eternal as the flat Plains and as classic as the black Impala parked outside its door.

Inside, the waitress, Beatrice by name, served coffee to three men all squeezed into one of the small booths and pretended not to notice when one of them spiked his mug with something out of a flask.  She had worked there for fifteen years and nothing really surprised her any more.  The men seemed to be in some sort of a heated discussion.

“I told you it wasn’t a werewolf!” the big one said.  He had long hair and was built like an athlete or a model.  Though, to be fair, that could be said of all of them.  The man who had spiked his coffee, the same one who had winked at Beatrice when he caught her staring, replied moodily,

“Yeah, yeah, so you were right.  Big whoop.  It looked like a werewolf.  Hearts gone, full moon.  Just because it happened to be a trickster with an appetite doesn’t mean you’re some sort of a freaking genius, Sammy.”

“Dean, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me Sammy?  I’m not four anymore.”

“Yeah, alright Sammy,” Dean replied, shoveling in some of the eggs on the plate in front of him.

“Maybe I should start calling you Deanna again,” Sam said pointedly.  Dean shot him a look that was pure murder.

“Do that again and I’ll blow your freaking leg off.  Cas, you going to eat anything?” he asked, turning to look at the third man in the long trench coat who had been quiet up until that point.  He had thanked Beatrice politely for the biscuit she brought him, but hadn’t eaten it.  He had just been staring at it as though it contained all the world’s secrets and he had only just picked it up and begun examining it from another angle.

“Your food is very curious.  You take these plants, grind them up into powder, mix them with liquid designed for bovine use only, and put them in very hot places for short amounts of time.”  Sam had to fake a coughing fit to cover his snort.  Leave it to Cas to take something as simple as a biscuit and make it seem vastly mysterious.

“Well gee, it sounds so delicious when you put it like that,” Dean said sarcastically.  Cas didn’t respond, only continued to frown at his biscuit.

“Look, just give it a try,” Dean coaxed.  “We humans do weird stuff all the time, like drink alcohol and sleep and walk around in corporeal form and you don’t seem to mind that too much.”  After a moment’s consideration, Cas nodded and very, very carefully, took a small bite off of the corner of the biscuit.  Dean rolled his eyes, but asked,

“Well?”

“It is…dry.” Cas decided.  Dean snorted and tossed a packet of butter at him.

“Here.  Try it with this.”  Cas began spreading the butter on his biscuit very methodically and Sam watched him with some amusement.

“Think you can move a little slower there, dude?”  Cas stopped and lowered his biscuit, looking unsurely at Dean.  Sam immediately felt bad.

“Hey, back off my angel,” Dean said testily.  “Cas, you’re fine.  Keep going.  Enjoy your biscuit.”  Sam arched an eyebrow.

            “Your angel?”

            “What?”

            “You just called Cas your angel,” Sam pointed out.  Dean flushed.

            “It’s like saying my man, you know, like bro or dude,” he protested.

            “You’ve never called anyone ‘my man’ in your life.”

            “Well there’s a first time for everything,” Dean said, his voice making it clear he wasn’t going to talk about it anymore.  Sam had to agree.  There _was_ a first time for everything.

 

 


	2. Walking Glow Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam need Cas's help finding out how to kill a new monster

Cas wrinkled his nose at the dingy smell of the hotel room.  Though his vessel had a normal human nose, his angel senses enhanced the perceptions tenfold.  He could smell every mote of dust, every wisp of cigarette smoke, every dried semen stain that had soiled the room in the past year.  Then a warmer, cleaner scent passed by and he looked up from the discolored carpet that made him thankful for his shoes to see Dean passing by, a black Metallica t-shirt tight across his shoulders.  Dean walked over to peer over Sam’s shoulder at the bright laptop screen.

            “What’ve we got?”

            “Not really sure,” the younger hunter said.  “People have been disappearing from this town for over forty years, always from the same spot, but there’s no history behind the place.  It’s a daycare, no curses, no burial grounds, no insane asylums.  It was a bowling alley for ten years before it became a daycare and before that it was a plot of land that the Presbyterian Church owned.  And get this:  When these people disappear, they glow.”

            “Aw, come on Sammy, shove it.  You’re telling me these people turn into walking glow sticks just before they vanish into thin air?” Dean said incredulously, making that disbelieving face that always gave Castiel the ridiculous urge to kiss him.

            “Yup,” Sam replied.  “’He lit up, glowed bright blue for a minute and then he just disappeared,’ is what this says.”  Dean blew out a long breath and rubbed the back of his head.

            “Cas, got any ideas?” he asked, turning that verdant gaze on the angel.  Cas thought for a moment.

            “There is a monster that does this, but I have not heard anything of it in centuries and never further west than Tibet.”

            “What’s it called?” Dean asked.

            “It is known in the east as a Fa Chahn, but further west, it is called a Nadir.”

            “Weird, but okay,” Dean replied, walking over to his bag to retrieve his father’s journal.  “Let’s see if Dad knew anything about one.”  He came to sit on the bed next to Cas.  The choice seemed to be an unconscious one, as he was already engrossed in flipping through the tattered leaves of the journal.

            “Do you know how to kill it, Cas?” Sam asked.  Dean must not have been as absorbed as he appeared, as he said, without looking up,

            “Hey, my angel, Sammy.  Get your own.”  Cas was too busy trying to slow his pounding heart rate to notice the smirk that crept across Sam’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc).


	3. Damn Clever Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets ambushed by some demons

The night was quiet outside the warehouse as the trio crept up to the back door.  Dean motioned with his hand and Sam and Cas slipped inside.  Meanwhile, he went around to the front of the large building.  There was a group of demons inside.  Dean was going to head in the front and get their attention while Cas and Sam sneaked up on them from behind and stabbed the bastards in their necks.  It was a flawless plan.  Or so Dean had told the other two. 

He took a deep breath, checked his gun, and flung open the door.  He stomped inside, yelling.  “Hey, you sons of bitches!  Come out come out wherever you are.”  He ignored his pounding heart and waited to be attacked.  But it was oddly quiet.  His stomach dropped.  Quiet was never a good thing.  He moved quickly towards the back of the building, being as quiet as he could now.  He heard talking and headed in that direction.  The demons must have been waiting for them because as he neared the room, he saw Sam and Cas surrounded by five demons.  Two of them had Cas in a chokehold underneath some sort of symbol that must have been an angel ward.  Damn demons getting clever.  Sam had his gun pointed at the one who was talking, clearly the leader, but he just laughed.

“Yeah, because your silly little lead is going to hurt me,” he scoffed and Dean tried to catch his brother’s eye.  He moved silently now, years of practice coming into play as he worked to keep his heavy boots quiet.  He slid behind a column like a shadow.  Sam must have seen him because he spoke up suddenly.

“You really think that sigil will be able to hold him forever?” he said loudly.  “He’s an angel of God.  A little spray paint isn’t going to hurt him that much.”

“Maybe not.  But oh the things our boss could do with some Grace,” the lead demon said, and a chill ran down Dean’s spine.  Demons were after Grace now?  The angels had enough problems amongst themselves.  They didn’t need demons hunting them down too.

“You’re bluffing,” came Sam’s voice.

“Why don’t we cut his throat and see who’s bluffing?” the demon said.  Dean had heard enough.  He stepped out from behind his column and blew off the head of one of the demons holding Cas.  The angel ducked and slammed a hand down on his opponent’s collarbone.  He didn’t pause before he slammed a fist into his face.  Dean saw Sam grab the head demon and shove the knife against his throat out of the corner of his eye as he took aim at the ceiling.  He shot the sigil there, releasing Cas, who immediately smote the demon he was fighting and the one Dean had shot, who was struggling to his feet.  Dean stormed over to the demon Sam was holding and took the knife from his brother’s hand.

“Don’t you fucking dare touch my angel,” he snarled, and shoved the blade through the black-eyed man’s heart.  Sam released the body and it crumpled to the ground.  He gave Dean a reproachful look.

“We could have questioned him about this whole using Grace thing,” he chided.

“I don’t care,” Dean replied gruffly.  “Cas, are you alright?”

“Yes, Dean.  They took me by surprise.  I had not expected them to know that particular sigil.”

“Yeah, these seemed to be smarter than most grunts we run into,” Dean said, frowning.  “What were they talking about with the Grace thing?”

“There have been some instances of creatures attempting to use Grace as a power source of sorts.  It is a very powerful force and some higher demons have on occasion attempted to steal and use it.  It has never ended well.  I would not worry about it too much,” Cas replied.  Dean thought he seemed a bit distracted, but he shrugged it off.

“As long as they’re not getting it from you,” he said.  An odd sort of look came across the angel’s face.  “You sure you’re alright, Cas?” he asked.

“Yes.  I am fine.”

“Alright,” Dean shrugged.  Sam was looking between the two of them with a weird little smile.  “What?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Sam said.  “Let’s get going.  We’ve got lots of work to do.”

“Yeah.  Highway to Hell indeed,” Dean replied, heading towards the Impala.  Sam rolled his eyes and if Dean had turned around just then, he would have seen Cas touch two fingers to the goofy little smile spreading of its own volition across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc).


	4. Shut It, Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally can't keep his mouth shut about what his brother is so obviously avoiding.

Sam looked up as Dean walked out of the shower, rubbing a towel through his hair.  It was a Sunday afternoon, they had just finished a hunt, and they had somehow managed not to break any laws, so they had the luxury of relaxing in the town until they found their next case.  Sam was stretched out on his bed scrolling through news sites.  There was no real urgency to his searching; at this point, it was more force of habit than anything else.  He expected Dean to head out to a bar and try to get a cheap lay until he pulled a beer from their mini-fridge and flopped down on the next bed.

“You’re not going out?” he asked in surprise.  Dean shook his head and grabbed the remote.

“Nah.  The bar here’s a drag and besides, how often do I get the chance to have a night in with my baby brother?”  He tossed Sam a beatific smile and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“You finding anything over there?” Dean asked, scrolling through channels.

“Not much.  It’s actually pretty quiet out there, seems like.  I called Bobby while you were in the shower.  He doesn’t have much of anything either.”  Dean frowned.

“That’s weird.  I don’t like it when it’s too quiet.”

“I know,” agreed Sam.  “It feels too much like the calm before the storm.”

“Maybe Cas has got something,” Dean suggested.  He sat up and put his beer on the table.  Sam had to choke back a laugh when his brother ran his fingers through his hair and straightened up his shirt.  He actually did choke when Dean undid the top button.  Dean was apparently too absorbed in his appearance to notice Sam dying on the next bed over.  When he had determined his appearance to be acceptable, he closed his eyes and said

“Oh Castiel, angel of the AWOL lord, wilt thou please get thyself to room…” he cracked one eye open and peered at their hotel key, “107 at the Super 8 motel in Almena, Kansas as soon as it is angelically possible.  Thank you for flying with Winchester Airlines and enjoy your stay.”  He opened his eye, grinning at his own cleverness and looked around for the scruffy angel.  But Cas must have been busy because there was no rush of wings.  Dean frowned.

“Where’s my damn angel when I need him?” he groused and Sam couldn’t hold it together any more.  He let out a huge howl of laughter and fell back on the bed, laughing until his sides hurt.

“What?” Dean demanded, staring at his hysterical brother.

“Man, you are so gay for this angel.  Just admit it already?”  The affronted look on Dean’s face made Sam laugh harder.  The older hunter looked coldly at his brother, took a final swing of his beer, and launched himself off the bed.  He headed for the Impala keys and Sam calmed down enough to say

“Hey, wait a minute.  You don’t need to get all pissed off.”

“Oh, I don’t need to get pissed off.  Right,” Dean snapped, fuming by the door.  Sam sat up.

“I mean it, Dean.  It’s not a bad thing.  But you’ve got to admit, you’ve got a thing for Cas.  You two have been dancing around it for months now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Dean’s tone warned him not to push the issue, but Sam ignored it.

“Yes you do.  Dean, come on, there’s nothing wrong with being in love with a sort-of dude,” Sam said earnestly.  “You and Cas are great together.  You’re a better team than you and I even, you’re so much happier when he’s around, and you should see the way the guy looks at you.”  Dean snorted.  He refused to look at Sam.  “Dean, he’s always been close to you and I mean that literally.  When you two are together, you’re so caught up in each other it’s like I’m not even there.  I wish you could see yourself when you look at him.  It’s so clear.  And you haven’t hooked up with a girl in weeks.  You’ve been calling him your angel a lot lately.  And that’s exactly what he is.  Dean, you deserve to be happy and Cas is the one who makes you happy.  Who cares what vessel he’s wearing?”

“Okay, Sammy, that’s it.  Do not refer to him as a vessel.  That’s just creepy.  And I am not gay.”  Dean’s voice held a tint of desperation and Sam softened his tone.

“Fine.  But there’s something there with Cas.  You just need to let it happen.”

“That line was straight out of a chick flick,” Dean shot back.  Sam rolled his eyes.

“At least admit you feel something for the guy.  I can see it already, so it’s not like you’re keeping secrets from anyone.”  There was an unspoken assurance that they both heard.  Dad isn’t here, he won’t beat you up or hate you or force you back in line.  Dean stared at Sam for a long second.

“I…”  He took a deep breath and mumbled under his breath “God help me.  I like the guy, okay?  You happy now?”

“Yeah, Dean.  I am,” Sam said, smiling slightly.

“But you’re wrong about one thing,” Dean said, his voice loaded with the defeat that sometimes covered his features.

“What’s that?”

“Cas doesn’t want me.  Why would he?  So it doesn’t matter anyway.”  Sam just shook his head.

“Pay attention next time you call him your angel.  You’ll see.”

“Yeah.  Now are we done with the touchy feely crap?  There’s a new episode of Dr. Sexy on that I’d like to watch in peace.”

“Whatever,” Sam said.  _Yeah, Dean.  So straight_ , he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc).


	5. Come on Baby, Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is working on the Impala when Cas shows up to hang out.

Dean was leaned over the motor of the Impala, frowning and swearing at its parts.

“Come on, Baby, talk to me.  What’s wrong with you?”  They had gotten ready to leave the motel that morning, but when he cranked the car, nothing had happened.  It spluttered a little, but the familiar purr of the engine hadn’t sprung to life.  Dean couldn’t for the life of him figure out what was wrong.  She had plenty of gas, he always changed the oil 50 miles early, the spark plugs were fresh, and the gas line was perfectly intact.  He had tried all the usual suspects before deciding he would just need to give the whole engine a good once over to figure out what the problem was.  She needed a checkup anyway and since they didn’t have anywhere urgent to be, now was as good a time as any.

But now he had been out here for three hours with the hot sun beating down on the back of his Metallica t-shirt and hadn’t figured out what the problem was yet.  He was about to start swearing again when the familiar rush of wings announced an angel’s arrival.  Without turning around, Dean said “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” came the resonant reply.

“What’s up?”

“I do not understand the question.  Many things are up.  To which are you referring?”   Cas’s tone was full of his puzzlement and Dean let his head drop as he laughed.

“It’s a greeting, Cas,” he said, shaking his head.  “Like what’s going on, what’s happening, what’s new.”

“I see.”

“So what’s up?”

“Nothing is up.  I simply wished to socialize with you.”

“Hang out, not socialize and okay.  Pull up a bucket.”  Dean gestured to one of the overturned five gallon buckets he had picked up that morning.  Cas perched carefully on the edge of one and watched Dean work.

“So what’s new in heaven?” Dean asked, more to make conversation than anything.

“There have been no developments of note.  The war is thinly controlled at the time, so the illusion of peace is giving some false hope.”  Dean grunted slightly.  Cas couldn’t help but be captivated by the way the hunter’s hands moved across the engine.  There was a surety and grace that normally wasn’t there.  It was very easy to see his hands knew this machine.  Those hands had rebuilt the car from scrap twice, knew every nuance of the engine, every curve of the body.  Castiel had always thought Dean’s hands to be graceful, even when handling the crude instruments they usually did.  But when he was working on his car, there was an even greater beauty to them.  It relaxed Dean in a way and that showed in his movements.  Dean was totally absorbed in his work and Cas hesitated, not sure if he should go on.  But the hunter motioned with one of those hands and Cas knew he should.

“I am not convinced of the peace, however.  Especially since things on Earth have been so quiet.  I fear one of the factions is planning something big.”  Dean nodded, but Cas was still unconvinced he was listening.

“I am not disturbing you with my presence am I?” he questioned.  He never wanted to intrude on Dean.  He knew humans needed personal space.  Dean had told him that many times.

“Nah, man, you’re fine.  I’ve always got time for my angel,” Dean said.  Then he realized what he had said – again – and slammed his head on the hood of the car standing up.  He rubbed the back of his head and spit curses, but his eyes flitted to Cas.  The angel’s eyes had gone a little wide, then long lashes brushed his cheekbones as he looked down at his hands fiddling in his lap.  Dean’s heart rate quickened.  He raised his head and looked more closely at Cas.  The other man was fiddling with the button of his trench coat and seemed to be breathing a bit faster and – for God’s sake, was he blushing?  Dean knew those signs.  He’d seen them in a hundred women caught in a crush.  Hell, he’d been there a few times himself, though not in years. 

“Cas?” he asked, his tone disbelieving.  The angel refused to meet his eyes.  “Cas, look at me,” he commanded.  Cas’s shoulders took on a set of defiance and he raised his head.  For one brief moment, green met blue and the angel’s eyes told Dean everything he needed to know.  He saw defiance and fear and despair and behind it all, hopeless, desperate love.  His own eyes widened and he sucked in a breath.  Then there was a flap of wings and Castiel was gone.  Dean stood there in shock.

“Son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc).


	6. I Was Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of debating, Dean comes to a decision about what to do with the new information he's got.

Dean thought about it for weeks.  He thought about it for days and hours and miles upon miles.  He thought about it sitting in diners and driving down the highway and lying in bed staring into the darkness.  He thought about it until he couldn’t think about anything else and then he thought about it some more.  That look on Cas’s face.  He had called him his angel and the look on Cas’s face when he had…  He dissected that look and every possible meaning it could have.  And he came to one conclusion.

Cas was in love with him.

He didn’t know how.  He didn’t know why.  He had never done anything to deserve the angel.  Hell, he had never done anything to deserve anyone.  All he deserved was a bullet to the brain and a quick trip to Hell in the proverbial hand basket.  But that look…  It couldn’t mean anything else.  He knew that look and try though it might his mind could never twist it into anything other than love.  So where did that leave him?

Dean thought a lot about that too.  He had never liked dudes.  He was always into women with their soft curves and sweet voices and elegant, delicate forms that melted beneath his strong touch.  But the moment he looked at Cas, all of that ended.  It was as though something inside him had said “Ah.  I was waiting for you.  I’m glad you found me.  I won’t be needing these women anymore.”  Dean had never admitted it, even to himself, until Sam had confronted him in that motel.  He hadn’t even realized until then, but once it was pointed out, it was obvious.  Dean may have been oblivious, but he wasn’t stupid.

So he was in love with Cas.  Cas was in love with him.  That seemed promising.  But Cas was an angel and Dean was a human, and a screwed up one at that.  He knew starting something with the angel was a bad idea, but bad ideas _had_ always been his style.  And damn it, didn’t he deserve at least a bit of happiness, even if it only lasted a second?  He wanted it so badly and he didn’t have the strength to stop it.

And so he made up his mind.  He would at least ask Cas if he wanted to give it a go, give them a chance.  God, that sounded so cliché.  He planned what he would say for weeks.  He had the whole thing worked out before he called Cas.  It was a Saturday evening and Sam was politely out of the way, so Dean had the somewhat nicer than normal motel room all to himself.  He didn’t try to pull off any of that gooey candles and spaghetti dinner crap because come on.  This was him and Cas.  They were about as un-chick flick as it got.  But he did take extra time straightening his clothes and putting on some cologne and combing his hair just right.  He felt like a virgin on a first date, but he sort of didn’t care.  After glancing in the mirror one last time, Dean took a deep breath.

“Cas?”  he asked tentatively.  “Come on, buddy, I want to talk.  Please?”  He waited a moment.  He swore he could almost hear the angel debating and then he heard the rush of wings.  Castiel appeared in front of him, looking very carefully composed.

“Hello, Dean.”  His voice carried the same air of cautious reservation.  Dean blew out a breath and smiled awkwardly.

“Hey, Cas,” he said.  He didn’t know what to do with his hands and so shoved them in his front pockets.  This was the first time he had seen him in weeks.  Since the car, actually.  He didn’t know what the angel had been up to, but he looked as unruffled as ever.  Dean stared at him for a minute, a bit of a stupid grin on his face before the angel cleared his throat.

“You said you wanted to talk?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said, coming to his senses.  “Sit down?” He motioned to the bed.  Suddenly, his very carefully planned script had flown out of his head and he didn’t have a clue how to start.  Cas obliged his request and perched on the edge of the motel bed.  Dean sat down next to the angel and wiped his hands on his jeans again. Why were his palms sweating so much?  He closed his eyes and forced his brain to shut up.  Then he took a deep breath and looked at Cas.

“So I wanted to talk about the other day…by the car.”  Cas looked as though a blow he had been expecting had just come.

“Dean, I do not wish you to put yourself through any misery on my account.  I will not impose myself upon you in any way.  I am sorry you had to find out about my feelings.  I would have preferred to save you the discomfort, but the situation being what it is—“  Dean cut him off.

“Cas, stop.  Just listen for a minute, okay?”  The angel nodded.  “You know I’m not good at this crap, but let me get this out.  I never – I mean, I don’t like dudes.  At least not that way.  But you’re… different.  You’re – what I’m trying to say is…  Dammit.”  Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes and was reminded of his sweaty palms.  He cursed under his breath again.  He glanced up, hoping for some sign of understanding on the angel’s face, but Cas just sat looking at him with that unreadable stare.  Dean slapped himself mentally.  _Focus_ , he thought.  He fought monsters for a living, dammit, he could spit out a stupid confession. 

“I have feelings for you, Cas.  I may even love you.  And from what I’ve seen, it looks like you feel the same, so if that’s the case, I’d like to give this a shot.  What do you say?” Dean blurted before he could lose his nerve.  Cas sat there for a moment and Dean thought he would say no.  He could feel the rejection coming, the disgust and confusion and weeks of awkward glances and dodging conversations.  He braced himself for the blow.

But then the angel smiled.  Actually smiled.  There had been so few times Dean had seen him smile that his lips automatically mirrored the action.  And then, with no warning at all, Cas tackled him backwards onto the bed and he found a very enthusiastic pair of lips pressed against his.  After recovering from the initial shock, the hunter kissed him back happily, wrapping his arms around the angel on top of him and tilting his head into the kiss.  Cas’s lips were soft and warm and just a bit chapped and so much better than Dean had imagined them.  The trench coat hid a surprisingly lean body, one which thrummed with energy and joy now.  Cas was a good kisser, and though he was slightly sloppy in his eagerness, it still melted Dean in the sweetest way.  When he pulled back for breath, Cas didn’t stop, but peppered his cheek and jaw and neck with happy little kisses.  Dean laughed a bit breathlessly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said and Cas murmured his agreement into Dean’s neck.  A goofy, sloppy smile split Dean’s face as a warmth he hadn’t felt in ages welled up inside of him.  He tightened his arms around the angel and just hung on for a moment.  He actually had to fight back a lump rising in his throat.  Cas seemed to understand the sentiment as he paused in his mission to cover every inch of Dean’s neck with kisses and buried his face in the hunter’s shoulder.  They stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other.

Then Dean placed a hand on Cas’s face and brought his mouth back to his.  When he kissed Cas, it was slower, deep and full of every unspoken sentiment between them.  He could feel Cas melting into him, his body becoming pliant and draping across him.  He pulled back and ran a hand through that messy hair he loved so much.  Looking into those ridiculously blue eyes, he smiled and said “My angel.”  Cas’s eyes lit up and it occurred to Dean that he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.  The two wonderful little words tasted so nice on his lips and he pulled Cas down for another kiss as though sharing the taste with him.  And as Cas kissed him back, Dean thanked God, wherever He was, for the miracle that was in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented, left kudos, or read this! I'm going to add a bonus/alternate chapter and a smut epilogue, both as separate works, so be on the lookout for those. Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc).

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc).


End file.
